Autumn Leaves
by nta-unintended
Summary: Another Love Story from Sasusaku. Dedicated for Savers contest : Banjir Tomatceri. Ketika cinta adalah semua cerita tentang kita. tentang melewati hari bahagia atau pun hari buruk bersama. Tenang di Sana, Sakura-ku tersayang.


"**Autumn Leaves"**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masasi Kishimoto

Fic for Savers contest : Banjir TomatCeri.

.

.

'**Ketika cinta adalah semua cerita tentang kita'**

**.**

**.**

Aku Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan ini cerita tentang istriku, Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

Pernikahan kita berlangsung di hari dingin bulan November. Bertempat di gereja, dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat. Semua orang memasang wajah berpura-pura bahagia.

Sewaktu kau ke luar didampingi ayahmu dengan iringan musik pernikahan, aku tertegun. Pendeta berdehem agar aku kembali menginjak bumi.

Kau tahu?

Saat itu kau begitu cantik. Mungkin berat badanmu mulai berkurang tapi balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih membuatmu seperti dewi. _Oh_, lupakan, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan dewi, mungkin kau lebih cantik dari mereka.

Sebelumnya, aku tak percaya keagungan sebuah pernikahan. Namun ketika ayahmu menyerahkan tanganmu ke dalam genggaman tanganku, darahku berdesir hebat.

"_Kuserahkan hidup putriku. Jagalah senyumnya. Limpahkanlah kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Kalian harus bersama melewati waktu, sesulit apa pun."_

Lihat, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi sensitif dan bisa mendengar suara yang bergema dalam otak ayahmu hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Aku mengangguk dan selanjutnya dunia kita resmi bersatu.

.

.

Kau menyebutnya pagi yang sempurna ketika ada aku di sisimu. Sekali pun kau selalu bangun lebih awal dariku, entah dengan cara apa, secara ajaib kau selalu memenuhi pandanganku setiap pertama kali membuka mata.

"_Ucapkan selamat pagi pada duniaaaa!"_ Kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu lebar-lebar. Apron merah muda pemberian ibuku masih setia dipakai. Samar-samar, aku bisa mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhmu.

Aroma rumah yang ramah, cahaya hangat mentari yang masuk dari celah jendela, dan senyummu. Bagiku, itulah pagi yang sempurna itu.

.

.

Kau suka sekali menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Berbelanja di pasar lokal, saling bertukar sapa, dan bersepeda. Selama kau masih mampu melakukannya kau terus saja merengek padaku untuk bisa kembali menghirup udara sepuasnya.

Kau bermain layangan, mengejar kupu-kupu dengan anak tetangga rumah, dan kelelahan hingga tertidur di pangkuanku.

Kausuka sekali makan. Makanan apa saja terlihat enak jika kau yang menyantapnya.

"_Makanlah! Gigit, nikmati, dan berbahagialah Sasuke-kun! Bersyukur itu meringankan hidup!"_ Aku hanya mengiyakan ketika kau mulai berfilosofi. Karena aku yang paling tahu makhluk siapa yang pandai bersyukur itu.

Kita mempunyai balkon kecil di lantai dua. Tidak besar, hanya cukup memuat dua kursi dan satu meja. Di tempat itu kita sering menghabiskan waktu sembari menikmati secangkir teh dan cahaya matahari.

Suatu hari, kau pernah bertanya, lima atau lima puluh tahun lagi dapatkah kita masih seperti ini? menikmati teh dengan kelegaan?

Aku ingin menjawab iya tapi aku tahu aku akan membohongimu. Jadi, kugenggam erat tanganmu. Itu adalah jawaban untukmu. Sementara matahari terbenam dan gelap malam mulai menguasai langit.

Kau tersenyum tapi air matamu membasahi pipi.

Aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

Aku tahu, orang tuamu memberi nama Sakura bukan tanpa alasan.

Musim semi sangat cocok untukmu.

Saat salju mencair dan musim semi menyapa, kau menjadi lebih bercahaya.

Kau mempunyai tempat rahasia. Konyol memang tapi itulah kau.

Ada padang rumput hijau di belakang kuil kecil yang terletak di pinggir kota. Pendeta tua yang selalu kausapa dengan ramah tak pernah keberatan kita berlama-lama di tempat mereka.

Ada hampir lima ratus tangga. Kau memercayakan hidupmu di balik punggungku. Energi yang kaumiliki kau salurkan dengan baik padaku.

Kita biasa duduk di bawah pohon rindang, membawa kedamaian yang secara ajaib bisa kita rasakan.

Angin berhembus pelan.

Ada langit biru yang membentang luas sementara padang rumput hijau terlihat menyegarkan.

Kau bernyanyi di pangkuanku. Sambil menutup mata, kau menggumamkan semua lagu cinta yang tak pernah kunyanyikan untukmu. Kemudian kau tertidur, suasana menjadi sangat tenang dan damai.

Aku menikmati wajahmu yang masih tersenyum walau pun sedang memejamkan mata.

Lama.

Lalu aku mulai panik. Kau tak bereaksi. Gelombang rasa takut menyerangku bertubi-tubi.

"_Jangan, tidak sekarang!" _

Bergetar, jari-jariku meraih wajahmu. Ketika satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipimu, kau terbangun. Ada rasa lega yang luar biasa dan ada kau yang meraih bibirku untuk kau cium.

"_Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis, Sasuke-kun!"_

.

.

.

Kanker otak telah menggerogoti tubuhmu. Dokter memvonis hidupmu tak akan bertahan lama.

.

.

.

Kaumulai marah akan hal-hal kecil. Pot bunga berisi bunga anggrek di pinggir jendela kaubilang mengganggu pemandangan. Aku memindahkannya, tapi keesokan harinya kau berteriak histeris telah kehilangan tanaman kesayanganmu. Lalu satu pelukan erat selalu berhasil menenangkan.

Tapi ada saat di mana aku membiarkanmu sendiri.

Aku tahu terkadang kau akan bangun di tengah malam setelah pura-pura terlelap. Kau menuju kamar mandi, menguncinya, lalu mulai terisak.

Semua ketakutan seakan kau jadikan makhluk nyata yang menjijikan dan saat itu kau melepaskannya.

Bohong jika aku tidak ikut tersiksa, tapi aku mengerti, kau juga membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Aku hanya berdiri di samping pintu. Dadaku seperti dipukul benda kasat mata yang terasa sangat nyeri. Kau pasti juga mengkhawatirkan perasaanku. Jadi, bukankah kita pasangan yang ideal?

.

.

.

Namun, aku juga pernah kalah.

Kita pernah sama-sama kalah.

Sore itu saat langit biru berubah warna, aku melihatmu di teras depan. Berkutat dengan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu. Aku mendekat, menemukannmu dengan _sweater_ kesayanganku.

"_Ini robek, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menjahitnya jadi bisa kau pakai musim dingin nanti."_

_Sweater_ rajut itu adalah buatan tanganmu yang pertama kali. Dua tahun lalu kau memberikannya sebagai hadiah lima tahun hubungan kita. Warnanya biru gelap, hampir sama dengan warna rambutku. Rasanya hangat saat kupakai. Sehangat perasaanmu yang tersampaikan.

Aku hanya diam melihat kau berusaha keras hanya untuk memasukkan benang ke lubang jarum.

Lama-kelamaan, tanganmu semakin bergetar dan matamu berair.

"_Dulu aku juga bisa membuatnya, masa membetulkannya saja tidak bisa?"_

Kau mulai marah. Rasanya menyakitkan melihatmu memaksakan diri.

"_Aku masih berguna untukmu,'kan, Sasuke-kun?"_

Kau kalap. Aku tahu kau keras kepala tapi akhirnya kau menyerah.

"_Sweaternya robek Sasuke-kun. Waktu itu kau membersihkan salju dan entah bagaimana lenganmu menyangkut di pagar. Aku masih ingat Sasuke-kun, aku masih bisa mengingatnya…."_

Lalu kau terisak dalam pelukanku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat air mata itu.

Hatimu hancur begitu juga dengan hatiku.

.

.

Sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah tahu kenapa Tuhan menautkan hatiku hanya padamu.

Kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku tidak menyerah.

Rambut merah muda yang kusukai mulai rontok dan tubuhmu tak sesegar dulu.

Kau pernah memintaku untuk mencari pengganti berulang kali.

Di saat-saat terpuruk yang hanya bisa kupendam, ada sisi lain dari diriku yang mulai merasa khawatir.

Aku pernah mencobanya saat kau menginap di rumah orang tuamu.

Aku pergi ke bar, mabuk, dan bersenang-senang. Namun pada akhirnya namamu yang kusebut walau pun di alam bawah sadarku. Lihat, bahkan alkohol tak mampu menghapusmu dari ingatanku.

Jadi, katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya?

.

.

Kita bisa melewati hari saat kau masih bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakimu, apa lagi dengan yang lebih buruk.

Waktu di mana aku mulai mengais sisa-sisa keceriaan di kedua mata hijaumu.

Setiap pagi atau setiap kali aku terbangun dari tidur tidak lelapku, sisi egois dalam diriku selalu berharap bertemu kembali dengan senyummu.

Kita tidak pernah memohon pada waktu.

Tak akan pernah siap walau untuk menata hati.

Dan pada hari di mana akhirnya kau terlepas dari rasa sakit itu, aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Pelan-pelan, dengan tangan yang gemetar, untuk terakhir kali aku merengkuh tubuhmu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kedua matamu yang telah tertutup rapat, kuciumi satu-satu. Sewaktu kuperhatikah bibirmu yang melengkungkan sebuah senyum, tanpa alasan yang jelas kelegaan menghampiriku.

.

.

Malam ini hanya ada aku. Duduk terpaku di kursi goyang kesukaanmu. _Autumn leaves_ mengalun merdu pengiring rindu. Di luar, langit terlihat bersih. Pohon-pohon tanpa daun seakan jari-jari kurus yang terlihat menyeramkan. Bayangan jilatan api dari perapian menari-nari tapi sendu.

Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kembali ada kita.

Kita akan minum teh bersama. Di balkon, seperti biasa, sembari menikmati sinar abadi yang menghangatkan.

Istirahat yang tenang, Sakura tersayang.

Kau yang terbaik.

_Since you went away the days grow long._

_And soon I'll hear old winter song._

_But I miss you most of all my darling._

_The autumn leaves start to fall._

_-Autumn Leaves ; Nat King Cole-_

A/N : aku suka membaca Chicken Soup series. Dan kupikir bahasa seperti itu cocok dengan tulisanku.

Menulis sad ending seperti ini sangat melelahkan. Terkadang, sebelum diketik aku bisa menangis sendiri jadi yang tersampaikan tidak seutuhnya. Egois ya? Karena aku tetap menulisnya.

Makasih udah baca, review ya kalau berkenan. ^^

Ayo ikut event Banjir TomatCeri!


End file.
